Le père noël
by vanyalie
Summary: Une fanfic où Ritsuka et Sôbi fêtent Noël... grosse surprise pour Ritsuka...


**Le père noël**

_Ritsuka rentrait d'une visite chez ses parents. Le jeune homme âgé alors de 17 ans ne vivait plus chez eux… quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on vit avec l'élu de son cœur. Et aussi imaginer la réaction de la mère de Ritsuka si elle apprenait que son fils vivait avec un homme, qui plus est… huit fois plus vieux que son fils et aussi que son fils chéri qu'elle aime tellement a perdu ses oreilles !! Je ne vous dis pas la syncope de la part de celle-ci._

_La neige tombait délicatement dans les cheveux bruns de Ritsuka ce qui faisait qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés. Imaginez ce mignon jeune homme de 17 ans avec les cheveux mouillés par la neige, les cheveux qui lui collent au visage… adorable !! La veste noire de Ritsuka s'humidifiait sous la pluie des flocons. La respiration de Ritsuka provoquait des halos de vapeur devant ses lèvres qui étaient légèrement ouvertes afin de respirer l'air pur de ce 25 décembre. Les oreilles de chat du brun étaient légèrement couchées et la queue de celui-ci se balançait doucement derrière lui. Un sourire se trouvait sur les lèvres de Ritsuka, un sourire qui donnait au visage du brun un air adorable, enfantin… bref heureux tout simplement._

_Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait avec Sôbi. Le brun entre doucement, il retira sa veste humide qu'il posa sur le portemanteau. En retirant sa veste, Ritsuka laissait voir un pull noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Sur le pantalon des chaînes argentées se trouvaient autour de la taille du jeune homme. Retirant ses chaussures, Ritsuka ne s'apercevait pas qu'une ombre passait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui._

_Le brun se releva et passa justement la porte quand il s'arrêta net sous la surprise de voir Sôbi dans une tenue quelque peu étrange. Ritsuka leva un sourcil qui signifiait qu'il était surpris de voir le blond habillé avec une tenue de… Père Noël !!! Je ne vous dis pas la surprise de Ritsuka en le voyant habiller ainsi._

_Le jeune homme déclara alors d'une voix à la fois surprise et énerver._

« C'est quoi cette tenue ??!! »

_Sôbi ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta juste de sourire à Ritsuka. Le brun entra dans la pièce qui était le salon, un arbre de noël se trouvait dans un coin, un canapé, un téléviseur… bref tous les meubles qui se trouvent normalement dans un salon. On pouvait également voir des cadres représentants des peintures de Sôbi mais aussi des cadres avec des photos des deux amants._

_Ritsuka s'avança dans la pièce et décida de s'assoire dans le canapé en attendant la réponse. Mais celle-ci ne venait toujours pas, au lieu de cela Sôbi souriait au jeune homme mais le blond s'avança à présent vers lui et lui dit d'une voix amoureuse._

« Joyeux Noël mon petit prince !! »

_Sur ces mots, Sôbi embrassa tendrement Ritsuka sur les lèvres. Les deux hommes fermèrent leurs yeux sous le doux baiser avant que le blond le rompe en regardant le brun dans les yeux avec un sourire sur les lèvres._

« Baka ! lâcha Ritsuka avec les joues légèrement rouges. »

« C'est quand que tu retires tes oreilles ?? »

« Laisse mes oreilles tranquilles… et puis avoue qu'elles te plaisent ; rétorqua avec un sourire Ritsuka. »

« C'est vrai, elles me plaisent beaucoup ; répondit Sôbi avec un sourire. »

_Sôbi embrassa de nouveau Ritsuka, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Mais le blond rompit le baiser à nouveau et tendit un paquet au brun. Celui-ci regarda intriguer le paquet, puis il posa un regard sur Sôbi. Ce dernier souriait doucement à Ritsuka. Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir le paquet._

_L'emballage tomba sur le sol et laissa à la place une boîte. Ritsuka ouvrit celle-ci avec un certain pincement au cœur. Il se demandait ce qu'avait encore bien pu acheter le blond. Le jeune homme ouvrit la boîte et il découvrit une gourmette en argent. Des inscriptions se trouvaient sur la gourmette et Ritsuka se met à les lire. Les inscriptions disaient : « A toi pour toujours. ». _

_Ritsuka ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est alors que Sôbi prit la gourmette et la mit autour du poignet du brun. Ce dernier à les joues rouges sous la surprise du cadeau mais aussi parce qu'il appréciait le contact des mains du blond sur sa peau. Ritsuka leva les yeux vers Sôbi et il lui dit d'une voix timide._

« Merci… »

_Afin d'appuyer ses mots, Ritsuka embrassa Sôbi tendrement et amoureusement. Le voir en Père Noël plaisait au brun qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rougir à le voir habiller ainsi. Le baiser dura plus longtemps. La neige tombait délicatement à l'extérieur, l'étreinte des deux amants s'arrêta. _

_Sôbi regarda Ritsuka qui rougissait. Le blond demanda alors au brun d'une voix amoureuse et… gourmande._

« Et mon cadeau ?? »

« Ton cadeau ?? Quel cadeau ?? T'en a pas ; répondit Ritsuka en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Quoi ?? Mais… mais pourquooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ??? demanda Sôbi au bord des larmes _(Sôbi en pleure)_. »

« Tu crois que tu mérites un cadeau ?? Non mais tu rêves !! renchérit Ritsuka. »

« Mais… mais… (_Sôbi ne sait plus quoi dire, il a les larmes qui coulent de plus en plus)_. »

_Sôbi avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Ritsuka et il pleurait. Le brun souriait doucement en voyant l'attitude de son aîné. Il aimait le traiter ainsi… ben oui, il faut changer de temps en temps. Pas tout le temps le même qui doit en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à l'autre. _

_Ritsuka caressa doucement les cheveux de Sôbi, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Un sourire plein d'amour. Sôbi sentait la douce main du brun dans ses cheveux. Le blond releva la tête et il vit le doux sourire de Ritsuka. Il tilta enfin en voyant la tête du jeune homme, il comprit que celui-ci l'avait eu. Sôbi adressa alors un sourire à Ritsuka et lui dit doucement._

« Toi, tu m'as eu. »

« Et toi tu as marché dans le panneau ; répondit doucement Ritsuka. »

« Alors c'est qu… »

_Sôbi n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ritsuka venait de lui voler un autre baiser. Les deux mains du brun sur les joues du blond. Les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent les yeux sous le baiser. Ritsuka ôta ses lèvres et déclara à l'oreille de Sôbi._

« C'est moi… le cadeau… »

_Sôbi regarda Ritsuka dans les yeux et il vit que le brun disait la vérité. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes. Le blond s'avança vers Ritsuka ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le brun sur le canapé. Un long baiser accompagnant le tout et… la soirée de Noël passa doucement._

**Vany :** J'ai fini ma première fic !!! Yes !!  
**Sôbi :** C'est quoi ce délire de me mettre en Père Noël ??!! Vany !!  
**Vany :** Ben quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il te plait pas ??  
**Sôbi :** Le Père Noël... Pourquoi en Père Noël ??   
**Vany :** J'avais envie de te mettre en Père Noël  
**Ritsuka :** J'adore !!! Sensei une autre !!!! _(saute dans tous les sens)_  
**Vany :** T'inquiète Ritsuka-kun, une autre est en cours  
**Sôbi :** En quoi tu vas me déguiser encore   
**Vany :** T'inquiète elle sera aussi bien que l'autre... enfin j'espère "  
**Sôbi :** Comment ça « j'espère » ?? _(les yeux noirs de colère)_  
**Ritsuka :** Sensei !! La fic !! La fic !! _(danse partout de joie)_  
**Vany :** Je suis déjà en train de la faire


End file.
